Estels Demise
by NinielB
Summary: After Aragorn is attacked by some wild men from Mordor, he dies. Legolas doesn’t get to say goodbye.


Title: Estels Demise Author: Niniel28B Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it belongs to Tolkien and his heirs. I have no right to use any of this, but I am not getting paid to do this either, so it's ok. Summary: After Aragorn is attacked by some wild men from Mordor, he dies. Legolas doesn't get to say goodbye. Rating: PG (I think.) Warning: AU, character death (Nothing handled in a graphic manner) Authors note: The love between Aragorn and Legolas is only love between FRIENDS.  
  
Estels Demise  
  
It had only been a few days by now, but how he already missed him terrible, funny how a few days could feel like forever.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Legolas had come to Gondor as fast as he could when he got the news that his lifelong friend was nearing deaths door, and he had arrived only to watch his friend die. He had held his left hand as a last breath left his body and his hand went limp in Legolas grasp.  
  
Beside him he had heard Arwens anguished cries, her sorrow deep, deep as the ocean forever separating her from the undying lands.  
  
Legolas wanted to take her in his arms, comfort her as he had so often done when she was a mere child and he was already a grown elf, but right now he had no comfort to give, his own heart to raw and hurting to soothe anyboy else's.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Now he was sitting on Estels grave, fingering a small flower idly. Why did you have to die Estel. What am I to do now? I feel so lost, I feel so alone without you. His thoughts kept running around in the same path, unable to escape the pattern.  
  
So lost in his own hurting thoughts Legolas did not ever notice Gimli coming up on him from behind.  
  
"You knew this would happen one day lad" Gimli said his own voice thick with emotion.  
  
Legolas turned pain filled eyes on the dwarf. "I only didn't think it would be this soon..." He tried to say more, but the words caught in his throat, and he gave up saying anything more, his eyes speaking about the anguish and guilt the elf felt for not being there to save Estel when the wild men, who still lived in Mordor had attacked the scouting party. Everybody from the party was dead now. Estel had made it home along with one of his trusted captains, but they had both died not soon after they returned home.  
  
"You cannot always blame yourself for not saving everybody dear elf, he is dead, and painful as it is there is nothing you can do about it" Gimli said, seeing the guilt his friend carried  
  
Finally giving up every last pretend of calm, Legolas broke into tears. "I didn't even got to say goodbye, Gimli. I never told him how much I really loved him, he never knew how much I loved him!"  
  
So this was the main reason for the elf's anguish Gimli thought. "He knew Legolas, how could he not have known?"  
  
"I never told him..." Legolas said, his eyes empty, shutting out the pain and filling the void with emptiness  
  
Gimli didn't know what to say to convince Legolas that Aragorn had known and for a while Legolas just sat, starring emptily at nothing, his gaze as empty as he felt inside. If he continued like this he would soon be so empty that his fea would give up the failing body.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a voice from behind, a voice that none of them had thought they would ever hear again. It was Estels voice sounding a little sad, but there was something different about it, it sounded stronger, and somewhere, behind the sadness it presently carried, it sounded happier, then it had ever in Middle Earth.  
  
They turned, but saw nothing but a faint shape of the man who had been Aragorn King of Gondor.  
  
Legolas reached for him but could not feel anything, but before any of them had time to say anything Estel spoke:  
  
"Legolas do not blame yourself for that which you had no way to prevent. I want you to live a full life, not throw yourself away to despair so easily. In sorrow we must go, but not in despair."  
  
Estels form faded slowly away and Legolas found his voice again. "Estel! I love you. I never had a chance to tell you but I do" his voice was urgent, he did not wish to leave anything unsaid.  
  
"I know" Estel said with a little knowing smile "Behold! We are not bound for ever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory, Farewell!"  
  
With that Estel parted with his friend one last time, and was never seen again in Middle Earth. Legolas returned to life, he grieved for his friend, oh yes, but he never let that grief overcome him. He kept his memory of Estel, and eventually, as all the rest of the fellowship, except Gimli, had thread the path of mortals, he departed for the undying lands, and Gimli made the journey along with him.  
  
End. 


End file.
